The present invention relates to a device for retaining nail clippings which are cut by a conventional nail clipper.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for retaining nail clippings which are cut by a nail clipper of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,011. This nail clipper comprises two substantially similar, spring like elongate members, each having a first end forming a transverse cutting edge and a second, opposite end. The second ends of the elongate members are affixed together such that the cutting edges at the first ends are normally spaced apart but can be pressed into cutting engagement against the natural spring bias of the elongate members. The nail clipper further comprises a pin arranged to pass through a hole in the each of the elongate members in the vicinity of the cutting edges at the first ends thereof. The pin has a head at one end which is larger than the hole of the adjacent elongate member, thus anchoring the pin at this one end, and has a pivot attachment at its opposite end. A lever arm is pivotily attached to this opposite end of the pin and is operative to swivel between a first position, in which the cutting edges of the elongate members remain spaced apart, and a second position, in which the elongate members are pressed together and their respective cutting edges are pressed into cutting engagement.
When nail clippers of this type are used, the clippings obtained from a fingernail or toenail tend to fall or even jump out and drop onto the floor, creating an unsightly and unhealthy mess. To remedy this problem, various means have been devised to catch the nail clippings within the confines of the nail clipper; that is, within the space between the two elongate members. The following U.S. Patents disclose various types of such xe2x80x9ccatching devicesxe2x80x9d:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,929
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,011
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,771
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,644
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,146
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,544
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,189
These devices are essentially similar in that they all provide means for preventing nail clippings from exiting the open side regions between the two elongate members. Consequently, these devices are essentially tubular in shape and are designed to slide over the elongate members and cover the side regions between these members.
These devices for catching the nail clippings are quite effective but are all subject to one major defect: the nail clippings can eject through the open jaw of the nail clipper between the cutting edges when the nail clipper is vertically oriented with the jaw is pointing downward.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for retaining nail clippings which are cut by a nail clipper of the type described above.
It is a further, more specific object of the present invention, to provide a device for retaining nail clippings which are cut by a nail clipper of the type described above and which is effective to retain the nail clippings no matter how the nail clipper may be oriented.
These objects, as well as further objects which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, are achieved, in accordance with the present invention, by providing a device which, like the prior devices, includes a housing adapted to cover the openings between the elongate members, on both sides, from the first ends to the second ends thereof, thereby forming an enclosed region within the nail clipper. In addition, the device according to the present invention includes a valve element, adapted to be located between the elongate members, for blocking the passage of the nail clippings from the region of the jaw to the tail of the nail clipper when the jaw is opened and for allowing passage of the nail clippings when the jaw is closed. This allows nail clippings to pass to the region between the elongate members when the,nails are being clipped and thereafter to be retained in this region when the jaw is opened.
Thus, in effect, the valve works as a one way valve, permitting passage of the nail clippings into, but not out of, the nail clipper.
Advantageously, the housing is made of plastic, such as clear plastic, and has a U-shaped profile in the region surrounding the valve element. From the position of the valve element to the back section or tail of the nail clipper, the housing has an open triangle shape. This arrangement squeezes the plastic against the lateral edges of the top elongate member so that the nail clippings cannot escape out the top. The bottom of housing is wider, permitting the clippings to overflow in the housing. Foam or felt seals placed in the front and rear of the housing prevent the collected clippings from escaping from the front and rear of the nail clipper.
External surfaces of the housing may be provided with text and/or graphics, for example to serve as advertising.
Advantageously, the housing can be designed to pivot about side pins which extend laterally outward from the valve element. This arrangement makes it extremely convenient to open the housing and remove the clippings.
As an added feature, the housing may incorporate an electric light, with a battery, switch and series electric circuit to operate the light. The device according to the invention thus doubles as a small pen light.
The valve element in the device according to the present invention is preferably of tubular shape, adapted to surround the elongate member which is adjacent to the lever arm. This tubular shaped element pivots between a closed position, preventing passage of the nail clippings, when the lever arm of the nail clipper is in its first position and the cutting jaw is open, and an open position permitting passage of the nail clippings when the lever arm is in its second position and the jaw is closed.
Preferably, this valve element further comprises a spring member, which extends as a projection from the tubular shaped element and presses against the elongate member which is adjacent the lever arm, to bias the valve element into its closed position.
The tubular member is preferably made of clear plastic, as is the housing, so that the nail clippings stored within the nail clipper are visible. Perhaps even more importantly, the clear plastic valve element allows the finger nail to be visible from the side when it is placed between the cutting edges of the nail clipper jaw. With a non-clear housing it is difficult to align the finger nail between the cutting edges.
The operation of the valve element is enhanced if resilient material, such as felt or foam, is disposed on at least one of the elongate members to engage the contact surfaces of the tubular valve element.
Finally, to facilitate the passage of nail clippings around the central pin in the vicinity of the jaw, the pin is provided with a V-shaped profile, with the apex of the V pointed toward the jaw.
For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.